


V domě duchů

by Birute



Category: Winter's Tale - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: Sicilský král Leontes, který ztratil manželku Hermionu a syna Mamillia poté, co Hermionu neprávem obvinil z cizoložství a nechal jejich novorozenou dceru pohodit v cizí zemi, vzpomíná na své dospívání a na přátelství s českým králem Polixenem. Povídková předmluva k divadelní hře Zimní pohádka zaměřená na minulost králů Leonta a Polixena původně napsaná pro Lejdynku v rámci Vánoční nadílky na sosaci.net.Varování: traumata z dětství, sexuální motivy, slash, nervově labilní protagonista – ideální vánoční příběh





	V domě duchů

 

**V domě duchů**

V noci napadl sníh. Chabý poprašek, který nepřežil východ slunce. Na Sicílii nikdy nevydrží. Hermiona vždycky vzpomínala na ruské zimy. Pohupovala Mamillia na kolenou a vyprávěla mu o sobech, kteří vozí lidi ze severních krajin, a o koních s mohutnými hřívami, kteří utíkají v trojspřeží a rolničky cinkají a žádný vlk s nimi nedrží krok.

 

_A co strašidla a duchové?_

_Duchové jsou občas na obtíž. Hlavní věc je nebát se jich. Je těžké překonat strach, zvlášť když tě celého svírá, ale jakmile to dokážeš, už na tebe nemohou._

_Tak dobře._

 

Hermiona a Mamillius byli vzpomínka na minulost, která byla tak sladká, až Leontovi občas připadalo, že to byl sen a duchové se stahovali do koutů jeho komnat a byli jeho součástí stejně jako kosti a výčitky.

 

Měsíci zbývalo pár nocí do úplňku. Leontes stál na balkóně a prohlížel si vločku, která mu dopadla na dlaň.

Před pár měsíci se takhle díval na vlastní bílý vlas. Možná proto mu začali dvořané, známí a známí známých zdůrazňovat, že je ještě mladý a nemůže zůstat bez dědice. Měl naštěstí jedinečný štít v podobě Pauliny, která jakékoli návrhy stran nového sňatku rázně zadupávala do země s tím, že by se nejprve musela najít taková nevěsta, která by se zesnulé královně mohla rovnat krásou.

Leontes přijímal tuto její snahu s povděkem. Dokázal si představit, jak by se jeho poddaní tvářili, kdyby jim trpělivě vysvětlil, že polovinu královského lože si zabrali duchové.

A s nimi historky o dětech pohozených v pustině kdesi za mořem, o mrtvé královně, která nemá klid, a mrtvém princi, který snad ano, o kobkách a schodech, které vedou do tmy, kde Leontes předem ví, co najde.

 

Někdy, když se během dne někam duchem zatoulal, toužebně snil o dívce, kterou před šestnácti lety našli dobří lidé. „Třeba teď chodí na plesy v šatech z oříšků nebo zapéká prsteny do koláčů,“ posmíval se sám sobě. Takový blázen zase nebyl, aby se opájel pohádkami.

 

***

 

Před oněmi šestnácti lety vál od moře příjemný vánek, který rozehrál listí stromů a lemy sukní. Hermiona si uhladila vlasy, které jí vítr navál do tváře, a znovu spustila ruce k břichu v tom samozřejmém gestu žen v očekávání. Polixenes se podíval na třepotající se plachtu lodi, poddal se její prosbě, ať se ještě na Sicílii zdrží. Zima byla slunečná a jemu dosud nezmizely dost nemajestátní pihy, které mu naskákaly už po cestě na Sicílii. Navzdory světlým vlasům a vousům a pár vráskám nezapřel toho chlapce, kterého si Leontes pamatoval z dětství.

„To přece není žádná zima,“ poznamenal Polixenes, „spíš první podzimní dny. Pomalu bych zapomněl, kolik času uplynulo od toho, co jsem připlul.“

„Co je u vás začátek podzimu, je u nás léto,“ řekla mu s úsměvem Hermiona a vzala ho za rámě, aby ho odvedla od vyhlídky na přístav, kde se kolébaly české koráby. „Můžeme si říkat, že je to teprve pár týdnů od vašeho příjezdu.“ Na její diplomatické schopnosti se jeden mohl spolehnout.

Zvlášť, když se jednalo o českého krále, který se dvorně nechal odvést a prohodil pár slov v Hermionině mateřštině. Hermiona se dala do smíchu a přejela si rukou po vystouplém břiše. Leontovi zatrnulo.

Najednou začal počítat.

Pozpátku.

Zatočila se mu hlava a musel se zachytit zídky, aby ho nezradily nohy.

Dávalo to dokonalý smysl.

Jeho žena a Polixenes, který dorazil v máji s těmi zpropadenými klukovskými pihami, který ho objal jako bratr a hřál tak důvěrně známě, až si Leontes namlouval, že se za ty roky, co se neviděli, mezi nimi nic nezměnilo a že jen pokračují tam, kde jako mladíci, skoro ještě děti, skončili.

Začalo to už tehdy, když ten Čech vystoupil z lodi a políbil jí ruku? Oči se jí potěšeně leskly. A jak se usmívala, celá zrůžovělá! Že by se už tenkrát spolu zapletli do toho spiknutí pohledů, jazyků a těl?

V červnu mu řekla, že čeká další dítě.

Blázne, blázne, blázne!

A přitom se ti dva, kteří mu byli nejbližší a nejmilejší, sblížili a milovali víc, než by si dokázal představit v těch nejodpornějších snech.

Málem vyprsknul nad vlastní slepotou.

Měl pravdu. Vycházelo to. Jednoduché počty.

Stačilo se ohlédnout a bylo očividné, jak na něm teď visí! Na tom Čechovi. Jako by se to rozumělo samo sebou. Žádné kradmé pohledy a tajné dotyky.

Všichni o tom museli vědět. Až na něj.

„Naše dítě“ může být skutečně mnohomluvný pojem.

Promenují se a koketují všem na očích. K parohům přihazují nádavkem potupu.

Kde se pářili? V zahradách bylo keřů až až. Mohli si to rozdávat pod věčně zeleným jelenem jako dva králíci. Nebo znesvětili manželské lože?

Postelová diplomacie neselhává, že?

Proto se Polixenes tak snadno „poddal“, když ho požádala. A pro tu její žádost pustil z hlavy stesk po domově, po své vlastní manželce a malém synkovi.

Měl přece dostat nového parchanta.

Novou ženu.

Nový trůn…

 

„Mamillie,“ zavolal Leontes na svého synka, který si hrál o pár kroků dál – a stejně jako ještě před chvílí jeho otec, nic netušil.

Když malý přišel, Leontes si před něj klekl a zadíval se mu do očí. „Ty jsi můj, viď?“

Jsi můj, ujišťoval sám sebe v duchu. Ženské mi to neustále omílají, ale ty vždycky drží spolu. To platí stejně spolehlivě jako to, že je každý mužský od přírody paroháč. Ještěže jsme měsíce před tvým narozením neměli žádné přátelské návštěvy.

„Máš moje oči a nos,“ oddechl si a přitiskl Mamillia k sobě. Mrňavé, hubené tělíčko v kabátku.

Ale máš její krev.

„Ano, otče,“ odpověděl Mamillius s naprostou dětskou vážností.

Leontes se v duchu zapřísahal, že zachrání to málo, co mu zbývalo.

 

Hermiona měla tu drzost, že neplakala. V její tváři nebyla stopa kajícnosti, i když v její bledosti a kruzích pod očima bylo znát, jak ji porod vyčerpal. Ten bastard byl pryč, stejně jako jeho otec, kterému se podařilo uniknout, čímž přiznal svou vinu. Teď byla na řadě Hermiona, která stála před soudem a neuhýbala pohledem. Která se bránila. Ta nestoudnice mluvila, jako někdo, kdo už nemá, co ztratit, jako by Leontes byl ten, kdo by u přihlížejících měl budit lítost, a lidé kolem jí naslouchali, šeptali si a pokyvovali.

To ji představa hranice nijak neděsila?

Ani slza. Stejně jako o svatební noci, kdy ho první objala a políbila, jako by už věděla.

Dráždila ho. Tolik, že když namítla, že to jen on si popletl vlastní sny s jejím životem, přestal se ovládat a vyhrkl: „Tvůj hřích je můj sen.“

V tu chvíli se jí zakmitlo v očích poznání, které jen narůstalo, zatímco Leontes rychle mluvil dál.

Spěšně a vztekle.

Jak byla hříšná, tak byla chytrá.

Leontovi zběsile bušila krev ve spáncích. Její pohled byl stejně výmluvný, jako kdyby se jejich role prohodily a ona soudila jeho.

 

***

 

Kdyby byl Čas důstojným starým mužem s lucernou v ruce, vytáhl by plamen ze své svítilny na větvičce a z ní by ho stáhl do křesadla nebo ohniště. Vrátil by nás zpět na začátek.

 

***

 

Leontes nijak zvlášť nestál o přátele. Neměl je na Sicílii předtím, než ho odvezli pryč, a dauphin byl k smrti otravný. Zvlášť když přišel na to, že je malý sicilský princ lekavý. Potom vyzkoušel všechno: Od nafouklých měchýřů praskajících za zády po hromadné přepady ze zálohy, nejlépe po setmění. Ovšem, když mu Leontes málem ukousl pár prstů, jeho nadšení trochu ochablo, ale sem tam si na něj vzpomněl, nejspíš, aby pěstoval zdravé vztahy se vzdálenými bratranci.

Teď však Leontovi mezi lopatkami spočívala velká dlaň, která ho rozhodně postrkovala k hubenému klukovi s vyjukaným kukučem a pískově hnědými vlasy. Ten jenom cosi nesrozumitelně zabrebentil.

„Toto je princ z Čech, Polixenes,“ ukázala ruka na pískohlava a Leontes se kousl do rtu. Co to má být za jméno?

Kluk se při zvuku svého jména způsobně a poněkud neobratně uklonil.

„A toto,“ popostrčila ruka Leonta ještě o krok blíž, a ten by opravdu přivítal, kdyby toho nechala, „je Leontes, korunní princ Sicilského království.“

Ruka mu stiskla rameno. „Budeš Polixenovi přítelem.“

Pak ho ruka nechala na pokoji a zapletla se do hovoru s dospělými.

Zůstali stát proti sobě. Kluk s divným jménem už brebentit přestal. Podle všeho mu došlo, že mu nikdo nerozumí.

 

Polixena si převzali vychovatelé a učitelé, ale i tak se Leontes ocital jaksi často v jeho přítomnosti. Jakmile vás jednou z vyšších míst určí za něčího přítele, už se toho nezbavíte. Leontes trapné ticho, které mezi nimi panovalo, změnil v přemýšlivé mlčení tím, že mezi ně položil šachovnici a rozestavěl figurky.

„Král,“ ukázal figurku Polixenovi.

„Toho,“ spustil a Polixenes a zadumaně se zadíval do stropu.

„Znáš?“ poradil mu Leontes.

„Toho znáš,“ zaradoval se Polixenes nad překonáním úkladů francouzského jazyka.

„Co tahle?“ zeptal se Leontes a zvedl věž.

 

„Hej, Leonte, proč jsi tak pošahaný?“

Dauphin se rozhodl přejít na útoky z dálky, při kterých nehrozilo ukousnutí užitečných částí těla. Navíc vsadil na útok ve větším počtu, takže Leonta obklopovala skupina zemské elity v zárodku a čekali na jediný Leontův chybný krok, aby mu dali co proto.

Když si dauphin všiml, jak se Leontes rozhlíží po zahradě – po únikové cestě, po někom, kdo by je mohl od sebe odtrhnout, případně po zapomenuté motyce – rozhodl uvést věci do pohybu:

„Je to pravda o tvé matce?“

Proč čekat na chybný krok, když mu mohou vesele připravit půdu. Leontes pocítil skoro slastnou úlevu, když sevřel ruce v pěst a stiskl zuby. Ať už skončí jakkoli, první rána je jeho. A bude ji následovat první kopanec, který bude stát za to.

„Dobrý den,“ vyrušil je hlas s cizím přízvukem.

Všichni se otočili k fontáně, u níž postával Polixenes a pozoroval je s lehkým zájmem, s jakým by jejich nadcházející bitce přihlížel vrabec.

„Četli jste poslední dobou nějakou zajímavou knihu?“ vychrlil Polixenes.

„Jinak jsi v pořádku?“ zajímal se dauphin.

„Já bobře... dobře. Děkuji za optání,“ odpověděl s pokrčením ramen český princ a se zamáváním odkráčel po pěšině mezi keři.

Leontes byl v prachu dřív, než si dauphin stihl poklepat na čelo a usoudit: „Tak to už tu máme vyšinuté dva.“

 

„Otec se dokázal pohádat s polovinou rodiny,“ vyprávěl Leontovi Polixenes, který se po roce a půl naučil mluvit plynně. „Druhá polovina je matčina a ti naštěstí žijí dost daleko. Kvůli tomu byl i ve vyhnanství. Ale,“ zamával rukou ve vzduchu, „jeho starší bratr umřel, a protože měl jenom dcery, sestřenku Markétu, Kunhutu a Marii, otec se stal králem. Jenže podle rozhádaných příbuzných by neměl být králem, taky si neměl brát matku a vůbec dělal všechno špatně. Pak nás chvíli obléhali a otec zase obléhal je. Pořád jsme se s matkou stěhovali a otec se párkrát střetl na moři s příbuznými z Moravy. Zkrátka, otec se naštval, a když jsem se narodil, ani mi nedal žádné rodové jméno. Proto nejsem takový Přemysl.“

„Peše... Perže,“ zkusil ten jazykolam vyslovit Leontes a vyprskl.

„Proto nejsem ani Křesomysl, Přibík, Hostivař ani Řeřicha,“ vysvětlil mu vážně Polixenes.

To už se Leontes smál, až se za břicho popadal.

„To ti ani nemůže vadit, že ti dauphin říká Poli,“ řekl, když popadl dech.

Polixenes pokrčil rameny. „Ale šaty nosit nebudu.“

Leontes chtěl nadhodit, že si beztak nechal povyrůst vlasy, tak proč ne, ale Polixenes ho předešel, když se zeptal: „Proč ty se jmenuješ Leontes?“

Byla už tma a oni seděli opření o polštáře a drcali o sebe kotníky. Vlezli se na Polixenovu postel celkem pohodlně.

Leontes pokrčil rameny. „Kvůli lvům. Asi. Králové zvířat.“

 

Polixenes na něj mávl, ať jde za ním. Leontes si upravil plášťa v duchu se pomodlil, aby jako nezajímavý a od pohledu chudý zemanský synek vypadal přesvědčivě, a vykročil za ním podívat se, jak na břehu staví chrám, zatímco pod mostem proplouvají lodě, jak stačí jít a dívat se na město měnící se v pole a statky se zuby lesů kolem. Doufal, že Polixenes ví, co dělá, ale ten ho ujistil, že i jeho pradědeček chodil v převleku mezi poddané a nikdy se mu nic nestalo. Cestou prý ještě stihl uplést pár košíků.

„A porazit piráty?“ nadhodil ironicky Leontes, ať si chlapec nemyslí, že mu skočí na všechno.

„A ne jednou,“ usmál se Polixenes, který rázoval spokojeně rozbahněnou pěšinou a odpovídal na pozdrav děveček ženoucích krávy.

Leontes se sklonil pro petrklíč. Možná ho později vymění za hlt čerstvého mléka, možná za polibek.

 

Ta dívka tu musela být už nějakou dobu. Chodila po paláci s naprostou samozřejmostí. Pro Leonta do té doby byla jen jednou z chechtalek, které byly stále kolem a byly dost zaměnitelné. Tato se zčistajasna vyloupla z jejich chumlu s hebkými hnědými vlasy a očima, které mohly být hnědé nebo nazelenalé – těžko říct, nikdy se k ní nedostal dost blízko na to, aby je mohl prozkoumat.

Pokaždé, když se setkali, se na něj.

Potom, co jí napsal báseň – tu popravdě řečeno z poloviny opsal –, se smála ještě zářivěji.

 

_Leontes se natahoval po tom cáru látky na zemi. Klečel na pískem posypané cestě, z jedné strany zeď a z druhé keře. Vlasy mu padaly do čela. Pak si všiml, že pod látkou něco je. Bylo zvláštní, jak mu připadala cizí, jako nějaký předmět. Lidská ruka by neměla být tak těžká._

_Musel se dostat pryč. Kolem byla tma. Doklopýtal ke dveřím, horečnatě šátral po klice. Zapřel se o dřevo a vyřítil se na chodbu. Podlaha ho studila do chodidel. Vtom si uvědomil, že zůstal stát před schody, zadýchaný jako zvíře zahnané do kouta, a dole ve tmě se něco pohnulo, někdo._

_Ten někdo se na něj díval._

„Leonte?“

Výdech.

Chlad. Stál tam bosý a přihlížel, jak se k němu ze stínů blíží nejistě postava.

„Co se děje?“ zašeptal příchozí a Leontes se v duchu ujišťoval, že vrazi takové otázky přece nekladou. Nebo ano?

Polixenes vystoupil ztěžka nahoru do světla a vzal ho za paži. „Pojď.“

Když ho odvedl zpátky do pokoje, Leontes se třásl už jenom zimou.

„Neříkej to nikomu,“ zamumlal a Polixenes se v šeru krátce zasmál: „Ty taky ne.“

Leontes se svezl na postel.

Proč by měl někomu říkat, že má noční můry, při kterých se skutečnost a sen prolínají tak, že je tak tak rozezná? Proč potvrzovat, že i on začíná bláznit a div nestrká náhodné kolemjdoucí ze schodů?

Třásla se mu kolena, jako by proklečel stovku modliteb.

„Mám tě uložit?“ naklonil se k němu Polixenes a Leontes z jeho dechu jasně rozeznal důvod jeho mateřské starostlivosti.

„Tak tohle nemám nikomu říkat,“ zabručel Leontes.

„Přesně,“ zanotoval český princ a dal mu pusu na čelo.

„Proti nočním můrám,“ vysvětlil překvapenému Leontovi. „Dobrou noc.“

Leontes něco zamumlal a lehl si do postele.

Polixenes si chvíli ve tmě pobrukoval nějakou ukolébavku nebo táhlou pijáckou píseň ze své domoviny.

Po chvíli se ozval už méně rozmarným hlasem: „Co se stalo na Sicílii?“

 

_Hnědovláska se nad ním s úsměvem skláněla a ve tvářích měla dolíčky. Její vlasy ho šimraly na ramenou a její polibky v břiše. Tiskla se k němu a on cítil tu hebkost a měkkost. Zazubil se a stáhl ji dolů. Když se ocitl nad ní a na ní, nechal se strhnout těmi dotyky, blízkostí a neodolatelným pulsem, který mu rozvibroval tělo. Tiše vzdychala a mumlala hrdelním hlasem jeho jméno. Zblízka měla pihovatý nos, trochu dlouhý… vlasy krátké, rozhozené na polštáři, hnědé jako písek._

Leontes si ráno si připadal rozlámaný a hlava mu plavala jako po horečce. V břiše se mu uhnízdil neznámý prázdný pocit.

Ten se jen zhoršil, když uviděl Polixena klímajícího na židli.

 

Takže se hnědovláska smála na každého a ta jeho rýmovačka ji musela jenom pobavit.

Když se jí pas rozšířil tak, že už to nebylo možné přehlížet, začalo se šeptat, že ji vykrmil dauphin nebo některý mládeneček z jeho družiny. Jednou Leontes zaslechl něco o tom, že to bude malé Češe, a vzpomněl si na tu noc, kdy mu přistál na čele ovíněný polibek. Možná na Polixenově opojení a horkých dlaních měla podíl ona.

Tu malou čarodějnici odvezli k nějaké tetě na venkov, kde se po ní po slehnutí slehla zem.

Leontes se chtěl některé komorné zeptat, jestli po ní v pokoji nezůstala dost nepůvodní básnička, ale nikdy k tomu nesebral odvahu, i když by jeho členství v bratrstvu otců bylo dobrým vtipem víc než čímkoli jiným.

Ten odporný pocit v břiše se jen zhoršil.

 

Po kom se jmenoval? Možná po dědečkovi, který vypil jed a prý z něj vypadlo i to, co nikdy nepozřel. Rozhodně ne po otci, kterého našli pod balkónem ložnice v době, kdy keře tak nádherně kvetly a voněly. Snad ne po strýci, který ho opravdu vyděsil, když ho popadl za ruku, klekl si před něj a se zarudlýma očima mu šeptal, ať nikomu z té pakáže nevěří, ať to nikomu neříká, ani knězi, ani matce… A smál se smíchem, při kterém Leontovi jezdil mráz po zádech. Zvlášť matce ne. Jenže matka stála celou dobu nahoře na schodišti a tvářila se jako lvice.

„Leonte,“ pronesla a natáhla ruku. Oči měla ostražité a ledové. Strýc i on k ní v ten okamžik chtěli vykročit současně.

 

***

 

Uběhlo víc než třicet let a Leontův palác plný duchů do sebe vpouštěl jaro jen neochotně. Klímal pod vánicí opadaných květů a jen pomalu se rozmotával z těžkých závěsů a pavučin v dávno nepoužívaných pokojích.

Leontes vyšel na terasu a vtom je zahlédl. Plachty na obzoru. Vlajku poznal ještě dřív, než k němu dolehlo volání muže, který vbíhal do brány s křikem: „Na obzoru je česká loď! Česká loď připlouvá!“

Leontes sebou trhl, jako by se mu jarní slunce vpálilo do očí, a vítr, který k sicilským břehům po šestnácti letech nesl loď z Čech, byl plný očekávání a čehosi nového.


End file.
